Journeys and Homecomings
by UnholyDragoon
Summary: You can always be surprised what you can learn about the nature of home when discussing the future or taking a trip. Follows Festivities and Revelations in my ficlet series!


Bioware owns Mass Effect. I just play in their sandbox. To read in order:

**Journeys and Homecomings**

"Scoped and Dropped!" Garrus called out as a target on the far end of the range exploded.

Legion looked over from where it was calibrating it's Widow. "Excellent shot, Vakarian-Officer. We estimate that your shot was 0.035 high, more than acceptable margin for we geth."

"What can I say? I love this rifle," Garrus responded with a nod.

"A peculiar response, Vakarian-Officer," Legion responded, one of it's visor flaps raising. "We do not understand assigning an emotional attachment to a non-sentient object."

Garrus shrugged, then lined up another shot. "It's an Organic thing," he replied, shooting and destroying another target. "Headshot!"

Farther in the docking bay, Shepard hand glowed blue. _Pull!_ he thought to himself. With a gesture, he launched a target into the air with a biotic throw. He quickly drew his carnifex from his side and ripped of a shot, hitting the target squarely.

The target hit the ground. It was a metal disk, and it had a Cerberus symbol on it. There was now a hole near the center.

"Nice shot commander," Jacob said as he walked into the impromptu shooting gallery.

Shepard nodded in greeting. He sighed. "Thanks. I miss my old collection," and he frowned for a moment. Shrugging, he used his biotics to launch another disc.

There was a loud *bang*, and the disc was vaporized. The commander looked to his left; Jacob had pulled his eviscerator and destroyed the target. The soldier nodded.

"That is a lot of fun." Jacob put the shotgun away and walked over. "What collection are you talking about?"

Shepard sighed. "After I won a 'retirement home' from Admiral Ahern, I moved the little bit I had in storage over there." He lowered his eyes briefly. "I had a few antique weapons there. I'm sure it's all gone now."

"Don't be so sure commander."

Shepard looked up as Miranda entere the docking bay. She nodded to Garrus and Legion. When her gaze rested briefly on Jacob, she smiled softly. Then, she returned her focus to the commander.

"Once we started project Lazarus, the Illusive Man bought up all of your former property, that had not been dispersed according to your Last Rites." She shrugged. "It seems it had not been updated since you became a Spectre; other than your banking accounts, your home on Intai'sei and the possessions within are still in your name."

The commander blinked. He had not been inspecting that. "Good to know Miranda." He noted she was still standing at attention.. "Something you needed?"

She nodded. "If you have some time, we do need to discuss what steps we are going to take next. Specifically" and she gestured to the crew around them. "Both the crew and what we will do for a source of funding."

"Ok, I do have a few ideas for that." Miranda looked relieved. "Have EDI call a crew meeting for team meeting in 2 hours." The executive officer nodded and left.

Shepard turned to Jacob. He set up some more targets, then indicated Jacob's gun. "So, Tell me some more about the privateering you used to do..."

Shepard looked at the team as it was gathered around the table in the briefing room. _They really __**are**__ some of the best in the galaxy,_ He thought with a smile. _Ok, time to get down to business_.

"All right team, here is the situation," he started. Everyone looked to him expectantly. "Since we broke ties with Cerberus, and ties with the Counsel are still suspect, we need to start fielding ideas."

The commander tapped a key on him omni-tool. The image of the Normandy shrank, and some fluctuating graphs appeared with it. Hes gestured, and parts of the Normandy mock up began to glow.

"As you can see, repairs are indeed finished. However," and he pointed to a graph," That used most of our resources and the majority of the funding EDI managed to 'acquire' from Cerberus prior to going through the relay."

Jack crossed her arms. "So what?"

"What the commander is getting at is that we _do_ have a crew, including you," Miranda responded. "There is the matter of pay, and the upkeep for the ship itself as well as research to upgrade the ship, and continue our job."

"And what, exactly, is our 'job' now?" Kasumi asked.

Shepard held up a data pad. It was the one he got from Joker. "Our job is to protect the Galaxy from the Reapers." The away team exploded in conversation, many raising their voices.

"I'm with you Shepard."

"I'm not getting paid for this, am I?"

"Whatever you say Battlemaster."

The commander held up a hand. "Enough." Everyone quieted down. "I won't make you stay," he said. "I know some of you have other commitments."

"Anyone that wants or needs to get off can leave when we get to Illium," He finished. He looked at Thane. "Or the Citadel, if you prefer." The drell nodded his thanks.

"We will be here on Terra Nova for approximately 3 more days," Shepard stated. The team looked at each other in surprise. "The colonists have offered to allow us to make a few, _cosmetic_ changes to the _Normandy_, free of charge," he finished, miming an 'X' over a Cerberus symbol on the wall.

Most of the team grinned; it was the clearest declaration of his intent that Shepard had given them yet. As Miranda and Jacob nodded in agreement, the team relaxed. They all appeared in agreement to this, at least.

"So, anyone have any ideas for what we should do?"

Jack spoke up first. "We could always go Pirate," she said with a feral grin. "Ain't anything short of a Dreadnaught that can come close to this ship."

More than a few of the team frowned or made a negative gesture. This included Garrus, Tali, Samara, and Miranda.

"We'd never be able to get anyone on our side if we did that," Miranda stated from her position to Shepard's right."

The psychopath scowled. "Who asked you, cheerleader?"

Shepard cleared his throat. "Both of you are right on this," and everyone turned to him again. "More on that later. Anything else?"

"Sell resources that we discover on planets? No no, time consuming and inefficient," Mordin said. "Salvage? No, also inefficient. Mercenary work too spotty and problematic. Need to find an organization to ally with; only efficient way to acquire manpower, funding, and resources."

Thane decided to speak. "Selling resources would actually not be as difficult." He paused, considering. "The Hanar would be more than willing to provide funding for adequate amounts of resources." Shepard nodded for him to continue. "I can speak with my contacts, and see what they say."

"Sounds like a good idea," The commander agreed.

"Well," Garrus started. He paused, then brought a hand to his chin. "We could also bypass the Counsel and see if we can get some back end agreements with some of the major military groups: Turians, Salarians." He looked over at Shepard. "Wouldn't the Alliance back you?"

Shepard nodded. "It's a possibility."

Tali looked thoughtful. "The biggest issue is going to be maintenance and upgrades to the ship. We don't have a base of operations, and we can't rely on any of the Terminus or Citadel planets."

Legion stepped forward. "Shepard-Commander." He gestured for the geth to continue. "It would be possible for the Geth to provide repairs. We can inquire."

"Possibly, Legion," Shepard said as he considered.

"I don't know about that Commander," Jacob said. "We had enough of a hard time when we were associated with Cerberus gaining everyone's trust; it would be worse if people thought we were with the geth or the flotilla." Tali looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh, no offense, Tali."

Everyone quieted as the considered this turn of events. It looked like this would be more complicated. Finally grunt just snorted in annoyance.

"Why not just take a space station or a planet?"

"That was what I was going to suggest Grunt," Shepard said with a nod. Everyone turned to him.

He brought up a galaxy map. "With all the damage the collectors _did_ manage to do before we stopped them, it actually gives us an opportunity."

"We could take one of the abandoned colonies," Miranda said slowly. "No population, and the Citadel and Alliance can't say anything since it is out of their jurisdiction."

Mordin began to nod as well. "Excellent choice. Somewhere small, out of the way. Will have structures, and tech. Depending on the size, can be easy to defend. Not evicting anyone, so not morally objectionable." He took a breath. "Best option, really."

"That might solve one problem, but it still doesn't handle how we will acquire funds," Miranda said, as she started entering data into her omni-tool."

"Actually, I do have an idea about that," Shepard said. "Privateering." Everyone turned back to him, waiting for an explanation.

"Jacob gave me the idea," he continued. "We could hit the mercenary gangs, much like we were before. Salvage their ships and gear, turn it in for scraps or bounties to interested parties."

Jack smiled. "Legit Piracy?" She looked over at Jacob. "Might have to change my opinion of you Soldier-Boy."

Miranda scowled at Jack, then turned to Shepard. "That could work. Especially if we are not actively blacklisted by Citadel or the Alliance."

"That's the idea," Shepard said. "Ok, so now that we have a plan. Everyone take the next few days to think everything over. Those that want to stay, I will welcome the help. If you can't, then I am glad to have had your help so far."

"Miranda, Jacob." They turned to him. "Start setting up a list of the colonies that the collectors hit, as well as guidelines for starting the privateering." Jacob saluted and Miranda nodded.

He paused before ending the meeting. "One last thing." He looked around. "We'll have to use the Kodiak, but I talked to Ahern at Pinnacle Station. He is willing to have us over the next couple of days. We can use the station for training, if any of you are bored with the R&R we've had so far."

Grunt slammed his fists together. "I new you wouldn't disappoint Battlemaster."

Shepard laughed. "Alright everyone, dismissed." He turned to Tali. "Tali, a word if you don't mind?"

The engineer nodded as everyone filed out. Soon it was just Tali and Shepard.

"Something you wanted Captain?"

Shepard hesitated, but then smiled. "I found out a little bit ago that the place I won from Ahern is still mine. When we head to Pinnacle Station, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and stay at the place?"

Tali smiled. "Absolutely Shepard."

"Good. Talk to you soon."

"See you later."

Shepard stepped outside the debriefing room. He was not surprised to find a crew member waiting.

"Goddamn Shepard, you never do anything halfway do you?" Zaeed asked him.

The commander shook his head with a smile. "Go big or go home, right?"

"You got that goddamn right," Zaeed said with a smirk. His face turned serious. "You still owe me Vido's head on a platter Shepard."

"I know," Shepard responded. "I figure we'll find him eventually while we are hitting the mercenary gangs in the Terminus."

The mercenary nodded. "In that case then, I'll stick with you 'till at least then. I'll keep pretending to be a Big Goddamn Hero while I wait." He grinned, then walked off.

Shaking his head, Shepard headed to the Research Lab. Inside, he found Mordin going over his endless research projects.

"Got a minute Mordin?"

"Shepard, excellent timing!" The scientist responded without looking up. "Just going over the results from the last week of unit in deck one." Shepard nodded for him to continue.

Mordin brought up some data on his omni-tool. "Results are promising. Show a 52.3% reduction in overall environmental contaminants on deck one. This has slowly increased each day. Also, initial figures shows a 87.45% reduction in the facilities attached to that floor. Redundant unit in lavatories seems to be working better than expected."

"Wait," Shepard said. "You put a decontamination unit in the _bathroom_?"

He looked up from his data and blinked. "Of course," Mordin stated. "Would not be nearly as effective at providing a clean environment for you and Tali'Zorah to, *ahem*, relax in otherwise."

Shepard laughed. "Good to know you think of everything Mordin." He chuckled once more. "That's not why I am here though."

"Here to ask if I can contact STG, correct?" Mordin asked as he returned to his data. "Anticipated as much. Already in contact. STG contacts initially hesitant, but willing to meet with you. Require 2 days to research situation before willing to speak with you."

"That's better than I hoped," Shepard said.

Mordin only nodded. "Surprised STG taking so long, personally. Should have had answer within twelve ours." He took a deep breath. "Implications unsettling."

"Oh?" Shepard said in surprise. "You think they will say no?"

"Unable to say," Mordin replied. "Stand still a moment." Mordin raised his omni-tool again and scanned Shepard. "Hmmm...good good. Within acceptable parameters."

The scientist looked up at Shepard. "Spoke with Tali earlier." He gestured to his research. "According to scans, acclimation between Tali's suit environment and deck one over 50%. Acclimation to you personally at 27.4% Acceptable variance."

"So Tali's immune system is adapting to me?"

Mordin looked up. Then he smiled. "Yes."

Inwardly, Shepard cheered to hear this news. Instead, he said, "I have to go." Mordin waived him off.

_Normandy_'s captain proceeded to the CIC. Kelly waived him over. He nodded and approached the Yeoman.

"Hello Commander!" She said affably.

"Kelly," Shepard said in response. "Anything I should know?"

"You have 5 unread messages." She paused. "And Samara would like to speak to you on the observation deck. Thane want's to talk to you in life support."

"Thanks Kelly," Shepard said. "Is the crew all aboard? I want to make an announcement."

She checked her station. "Everyone is currently aboard commander."

Shepard nodded. "I have to go."

"Always a pleasure talking to you Commander."

Instead of checking his messages, Shepard continued on to the cockpit. He found Joker and EDI deep in conversation.

"It's not your business EDI."

"I disagree Mister Moreau," EDI replied. "Your overall performance and efficiency has dropped noticeably since you have begun regular extracurricular activities with..."

"Thank you MOM," Joker interrupted. "It'll be fine, you'll see." he looked over and saw Shepard. "Commander! What can the best pilot in the Galaxy and the naggiest AI in history do for you?"

"That was not called for Mister Moreau," EDI responded. "I am simply reminding you that your duties flying the _Normandy_ supersede all other responsibilities."

Shepard shook his head. "What's this about Joker?"

"Nothing!" Joker said quickly. "Mom over here is just being too nosy, _as usual_."

"EDI?"

The AI's digital representation blinked. "Mister Moreau has started violated Cerberus fraternization protocols with one of the other crew members. This has lowered the quality of his duties."

"She's just upset that she doesn't have my undivided attention anymore," Joker responded as he reddened in embarrassment.

Shepard crossed his arms. "This have anything to do with you and Kelly being out of uniform when we were back on Illium?"

Joker's eyes widened. "What the ****? How did...no, never mind." He shook his head. "It's not a problem Commander." He muttered something under his breath.

Shepard turned to EDI. "Has Joker really been slipping up?"

"Mister Moreau is spending approximately 23% less time in the cockpit Commander Shepard," EDI replied. "When he is available, his performance is still exemplary. However..."

The commander held up a hand. "It's fine EDI. As long as he is still doing his job well when he's up here," and then Shepard looked at the pilot. "And he is still available even if he is not in the cockpit, I don't see a problem."

"See?" Joker said to EDI. "Told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Very well Shepard," EDI stated. "I will adjust the parameters accordingly. Logging you out." Her hologram disappeared.

He shook his head in exasperation. "Just be careful Joker."

Joker scowled. "I already got read the riot act from Chakwas and EDI. Not you too."

"That's all I have to say on the subject Joker," Shepard replied with his hands up.

"Ok then," the pilot responded. "What did you need?"

Shepard looked down at Joker. "Open the ship wide comms; I need to make an announcement."

Joker hit a few buttons. "Whenever you're ready Commander."

"This is Commander Shepard," he started. "As you know, we recently severed ties with Cerberus. We are also not currently affiliated with either the Citadel or with the Alliance."

Shepard took a deep breath. "However, we still have a ship to run and we still have the Reapers to deal with. We've been through a lot lately. It is going to be a long time before it gets better."

"I've asked a lot of this crew so far." He stopped a moment, then continued, "You signed up to stop the Collectors; now that we have, it isn't fair to demand you stick around."

"In 3 days, we will be returning to Illium, then on to the Citadel. Anyone that wishes to leave at that time is free to do so. I will personally write a recommendation if you do not choose to stay on. Until then, shore leave is on me."

Joker cut the channel. "Sounded good Commander. I bet most of them stay."

Shepard looked over at the pilot. "What about you?"

"And leave my baby?" He scoffed. "EDI wouldn't know what to do without me."

The commander laughed. "Good to know Joker. Talk to you later."

"See ya commander."

He headed back to the CIC. He waived to the crew on duty, as most of them greeted him or nodded to him as he past. As he walked by Kelly, she motioned him over.

"I just wanted you to know I'm staying on," She said softly.

Shepard smiled. "Good to know." His smile slid into a grin. "Joker wouldn't have anything to do with that, would he?"

His yeoman blushed. Still, she smiled back. "Maybe," she said with a laugh.

Shepard smiled again and headed off to the elevator. He punched in the code to the crew deck.

Shepard exited the elevator and made his way to life support. The door opened, and he was not surprised to see most of Thane's things packed. He nodded to the drell.

"You wanted to speak to me Thane?"

Thane nodded and gestured for Shepard to sit. "Yes." Once his guest was seated, he began again. "I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. Thanks to you, I have had the chance to leave the world a significantly better place than it was. I thank you for that."

The drell paused. "You also helped me save Kolyat." He smiled. "It has been slow, but I think that, with the proper guidance, I can help him find the right path."

The commander nodded. "And you want to go to the Citadel to do that, I take it?"

"Yes," Thane said with a nod. "While I wish to help you, I can not leave things as they are with my son."

"I understand," Shepard said. "It has been an honor working with you Thane. Good luck with your son."

The assassin bowed his head. "The honor has been mine Commander. Before we depart from this colony, I will have made the necessary arrangements with the Hanar."

"Thank you again Thane," Shepard said as he stood. "I'll talk to you before we leave."

With a final nod, Shepard exited life support and made his way to the observation lounge Samara was located in. As he entered, he could see she was in meditation as usual.

"Shepard."

"Hello Samara," he said after she acknowledged him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed," she answered as she ended her meditations. She looked over at him even as he knelt to be at eye level with her.

"I will be taking my leave of you once we reach Illium," she stated without preamble. "Your quest is worthy, but I must resume my code as my oath has been fulfilled."

Shepard nodded in agreement. "I understand. Thank you for all of your help." He stood to leave.

"I may be of further assistance," she continued. "I will return to asari space after Illium. I will do what I can to inform the matriarchs of the events I have witnessed and will see if I can find you additional allies there."

_Normandy_'s captain bowed his head. "You have my gratitude."

"Before I leave, take this disc," and she handed him an OSD. "This is my testimony for when you approach the Counsel." Samara nodded as Shepard thanked her. "It has been good to travel with you Shepard. Good-bye."

Standing, Shepard said farewell and left. He decided to head to the mess and grab some food before he returned to his cabin.

He noted that both Kelly and Joker were there, talking to each other over a meal. He smiled at them. Then he noticed that Garrus, Kasumi, and Tali were at a different table laughing as Tali waivd her hands around. Grabbing a meal, he joined them.

"That's not how it happened!"

"So you are telling me that you just _happened_ to trip while running," Garrus said, "something I have never known a quarian to do, and just so happened to land on Shepard?"

Tali brought her hands up to her visor. "Yes, you bosh'tet! It's not my fault the Captain got knocked down by the krogan as I was sprinting to cover!"

"Garrus, Kasumi," he said with a nod. "Hey Tali," Shepard said with a smile.

"Keelah!" She exclaimed.

"Garrus, stop teasing Tali," he said with a chuckle.

Garrus shook his head. "We'll talk later." And he stood to clear his plate.

"Now that we're done embarrassing your girlfriend Shep," Kasumi said when the turian left, " I should tell you that I'm sticking around. I can't leave my fellow hood-sister, can I?"

Tali shook her head and giggled. "I guess not." They all laughed.

Later in the evening, Tali and Shepard were relaxing before bed. Quiet music drifted through the room. Tali seated at her desk working on something. Shepard was at the couch, reading over some data Jacob had given him.

"So what exactly does a privateer do Shepard?"

He looked up from his data pad. "Well, I have a meeting with Admiral Hackett in a few days. If he approves, then we'll get supplemental funding from the Alliance for every pirate or mercenary group we take down that the Alliance has a bounty out on." He shrugged. "Otherwise, we're just going to sail around helping people as much as we can while we prepare for the Reapers,"

Tali shook her head. "What was it Ashley Williams said once? That you have a 'White Knight Complex'?" She looked up at him as he blinked in surprise.

"She really say that?"

The quarian nodded. "Just after we took down those smugglers and convinced that female to change her ways. The one we ran into on Omega?"

Shepard smiled. "Helen Blake."

"That's the one."

"Huh," He said slowly. Then he grinned and approached her. "If I'm a knight, does that mean you're my princess?"

She froze, her head snapping up to look at him as he stood, his hand outstretched. She blushed furiously, sure he could see it through her mask. As he pulled her to her feet, she started to shake her head negatively.

"I'm not a princess, Captain."

Shepard smiled as he pulled her into a hug, which Tali gladly returned. "I don't know," he said after a moment. "As the daughter of an admiral, I'd say that is pretty close."

She slapped his chest playfully. "I don't need to be rescued!"

"Maybe not," he said affably. His expression softened. "You do know that if you ever need me, I'll be there, right?"

"Keelah," she murmured as she hugged him as tight as she was able. "I love you, Shepard."

Shepard just smiled down at her and kissed the top of her visor. "Love you too Princess."

Tali giggled, then looked up at him. _I am so very lucky_, she thought to herself. _He is definitely my knight._ She felt her whole body warm. _And I'm his princess. __**Me**__._.

The door to the Kodiak opened. Shepard was the first one out. He saluted to the guards on duty at Pinnacle Station. With a gesture, most of his team got out of the Kodiak. They entered the station.

A few moments later, Shepard was standing in front of Admiral Ahern. The stern human nodded.

"Good to see you again Commander," he said as he shook Shepard's hand.

"Good to be back."

Ahern looked at Shepard's team. Garrus and Tali, he recognized. He knew Shepard traveled with a krogan, so that was not surprising. The admiral did not recognize male soldier with the commander, nor the tattooed female.

"This the squad you are running through my station?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes." Turning to the team, he said, "Garrus, you know your way around, get the team set up. Grunt, Jack, don't kill anyone that's real." The teammates in question reluctantly nodded.

"I'd stick around, but I have other plans," Shepard said to Ahern. "I'll be back later - maybe I can take the squad through the _special_ scenario then?"

The admiral looked surprised but agreed with a shrug. "Sounds like a plan. Garrus, you know what to do. Ochren will get you set up."

The commander turned to Tali. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. Tali said goodby to the team that was staying at the station, then she and Shepard boarded the Kodiak, bound for Intai'sei.

"This is amazing Shepard!" Tali exclaimed as they exited the Kodiak. They had arrived as the sun was setting. The sky was awash in colors, the clouds tinted purple and orange and gold. The horizon itself was ablaze as the sun reflected from the red rock and sand. She stepped forward, hand to her heart as she took in her surroundings.

_I still have the best view_, Shepard thought as he set his gaze on Tali. "Almost as pretty as you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She blushed and held his arms. "Bosh'tet," she said fondly. They stared at the sunset for a few minutes.

"Ready to go in?"

She nodded and the pair entered the home after shepard grabbed their gear. The interior unit had all the familiar weapon racks on the left. Shepard was surprised to not that his spare master spectre gear was still on the wall.

Taking their weapons, he added both carnifaxes, his locust, his katana, and her eviscerator to the weapon stand. Then he removed his armor and set it next to his original light Onyx set. Finished, he grabbed his bag, Tali's bag, and the portable decontamination unit Tali and Mordin had put together.

He finally caught up to Tali, who had already entered the main area. Shepard half expected her to be at the window. He was surprised to find her staring at a wall. With a wide grin, he shut the door.

The portable invention was placed next to the door and activated. The wave of light shot out from it and passed over the whole room. To be safe, Shepard ran it again after it finished. He then joined Tali at the wall.

"What are these, Shepard?"

There were two display cases. One on the floor, held a complete set of Master Spectre weapons. In a display case on the wall, were some antique weapons, arranged around a plaque. On the left, there was a large, heavy looking double barreled rifle. On the right, an even larger gun, that had a small tripod affixed the the barrel and a complicated scope on the top. Below the plaque, was a short drum barreled shotgun. Above the plaque was a machine gun with a drum barrel.

Resting on the plaque, crossed at the barrels were two ancient pistols. Underneath them lay Shepard's Star of Terra he received after Elysium. Underneath that was a single line of text.

"_The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing_"

Shepard read the quote aloud as he moved to join Tali at the display. She reached back and pulled his strong arms around her. He pointed at one of the rifles.

"The one on the left is a 10 gauge shotgun," He said as he pointed it out. "It belonged to a lawman on earth hundreds of years ago."

The commander then pointed to the other rifle. "That's an M179 sniper rifle from about 100 years ago," he stated. "It has a lot of power, but it is very heavy - I think it weighs more than Legion's Widow."

Shepard went on to describe the other two guns. One was what he called a "street sweeper" shotgun, that was used during riots. The other was the second oldest gun he had - he called it a Thompson initially, then switched to referring to it as a 'Tommy Gun'. Finally, he pointed two the two pistols he called revolvers.

"Those are called Peacemakers," he said to her. "During a time when there was nearly as much violence on earth as there is in the galaxy now, strong men would take up weapons like that and bring law to the lawless. It was often a thankless job, but they did it anyways, because it was the right thing to do."

She hugged his arms tighter. "Sounds like what you do Shepard," she said softly.

"Someone has to Tali," he said with a sigh. "I keep these to remind me not that there has always been violence, but that there are always people who will stand up for those that can not."

Tali nodded. "It is good to remember that." She held him a moment longer before she pulled from his grasp and looked around at the rest of the home.

The engineer saw the windows, and walked over to them. Light was just barely visible over the horizon, and the stars were out. The night sky's soft light, illuminated Tali, and Shepard just watched, content to be with her, here and now.

Finally she turned to him. "Your home is wonderful Shepard," she declared as she walked toward him The human smiled.

"Our home is the _Normandy_," he corrected her. "Vas Normandy, remember? This is just a nice place to get away for a little while."

"Shepard," she said softly. He was right. His ship, _their_ ship, was home. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Now I'm home," Tali said from the safety of Shepard's arms.

"Me too Tali, me too."

Please Review!


End file.
